Forum:XBox Somebody wanna dupe me some pearls?
Level 69, killed Crawmerax over 10 times and no pearls. Really want some, so I was wondering if somebody could dupe me a bessie, a tsunami, and the Vladolf assault rifle? (I can't remember the name of it) In return, I'll trade ya my Rose Omega sheild. Gt:Npm98 (Yeah, a copy of the last post. Just made an account this time) Tehlolz95 15:57, May 1, 2011 (UTC)tehlolz95 Yes, the Rose Omega is modded. Also, "10 times" is a miserable amount of kills from which to judge drop rates. 17:11, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me if I've done this wrong. First time replying to a thread and I'm doing ths on my phone O.o Well, it's not like I KNEW how many kills is a good amount of times to judge drops. I've never seen anybody saying "Oh well I've killed Crawmerax 30 times and finally got a pearlecent". I just kinda figured that he'd drop them a bit more often than he does since he's such a pain to kill. Also, if you're going to reply to a thread like this, could you help out a bit instead of judging? Now I know that would make sense, but I'm sure people would appreciate it. Tehlolz95 21:57, May 1, 2011 (UTC)tehlolz95 Well now you know that 10, and even 30, is low - people have often gone hundreds without even seeing a pearlescent, while some have seen a few within their first few runs; it's all luck and there are no hard figures to follow. Telling you that 10 is too low is not a judgement of anything. The Vladof support machinegun is the Revolution. How am I to help if I don't play on XBL? 00:30, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright. I'm gonna start off by calling you a full blown retard. If you don't play Xbox, then why are you posting on my thread? You obviously don't realize that they pretty much have it catagorized by console. If you don't have an Xbox, don't post on an Xbox thread. Post on the thread of the console you have. Unless you have an Xbox, just don't play on Live. I mean, thanks for telling me that I shouldn't expect pearls in only a few runs, but again with the whole "Post on the right thread" deal. And by the way, you got the Vladolf gun wrong. That's orange, not a pearl. Kthxbai<3 :Hey dipshit, there's no rules about who can post in which thread. And Nagy was just trying to inform you that 10 runs is a pathetic number of craw runs to be expecting a pearl within and subsequently whining for help after not attaining one. Also, there's no Vladof Pearl machine gun, so of the two of you, you are looking a little closer to a "full-blown retard" than the longstanding and highly respected member of this community that was just trying to give you some info. Off to a rocky start, hombre. Would you like to apologize and start again? 02:09, May 2, 2011 (UTC) There are no restrictions on who can visit which threads in which section - I'm not claiming to have weapons for trade without checking my platform, so I don't see how you can prohibit anyone not on XBL from simply visiting this thread; nobody has the jurisdiction to do that. You mentioned "the Vladolf assault rifle"? There's only a Vladof machine pistol and an S&S support machinegun as far as pearlescents go; and The Chopper is a unique drop and not a pearlescent either. 01:46, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I have a tsunami and bessie that i could give you but after reading your response to nagemarky i dont think i would want to help such a rude person. if i were to give you these weapons what else do you have of value because i have a rose omega due to the fact that i solo crawmerax for the pearls. so please first appolagize and then make an offer with out being rude because it wont get you any where if your rude to other people --Reddragon3999 14:47, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Of course there is no "Pearl vladolf assault rifle". I know there's no reason why somebody who doesn't play on Xbox can't post on an Xbox thread. I know the Chopper is a unique drop. I have one in my bank. I know the Rose Omega is modded; what idiot doesn't know that a sheild that makes you invincible ISN'T modded? I know "10 craw solos" is a small amount to expect a pearl. I also know for a fact you both just got trolled. I have a Bessie and a Tsunami in my inventory right now. I research before I post, and I honestly don't know who doesn't. You may go back to your regular posting, because you're done wasting your time here... it's amazing to see the reactions people have. :Lol, I believe this is what is happening here. Nice try, "Tehlolz." 23:11, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Apply Troll Spray and Fire as necessary 17:21, May 2, 2011 (UTC) *reaches for b&hammer holster only to find it empty* 18:20, May 2, 2011 (UTC) @Skeve, Yeush. @NOhara, Lolwut..? I agree with most of the rational people here in that "over 10" is pittiful to be expecting pearls from, I've done 500+ runs of both craw and the farmory, and nothing yet, except for hundreds of legendary weapons and a few eridians, but no legendary eridians, hopefully one day soon I will find some pearls, and/or some legendary eridians. 04:07, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm in almost the same boat, well I've killed craw at least 500 times, and Knoxx about 1/3 of that since I usually kill craw 3 times then hit the armory, rinse repeat. At least since I just got my xbox back I can look for new upgraded versions of all the legendaries I have. I think (at least IME) that saying "a few eridians" is an understatement, I cringe when I open up an CL chest only to find fricken crap eridians in it. I have found 1 gold eridian, the mega cannon, but it is still a useless piece of crap. On a side note, I have gotten 5 characters on my 2nd profile to level 69 by doing single player co-op, they have essential become high level character banks.--Eatingleg4peanut 12:23, May 12, 2011 (UTC)